


You're Just His Type

by Riley_Ludicrous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, M/M, Mentioned Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Mentioned Seo Youngho | Johnny, Pre-Relationship, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 19:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riley_Ludicrous/pseuds/Riley_Ludicrous
Summary: Mark dares Yukhei to ask Donghyuck out.  He never manages, but luckily for him, Donghyuck is the braver of the two.





	You're Just His Type

“I dare you to ask,” Mark pauses, searching around the commons, “Lee Donghyuck out.”

Yukhei turns in the direction Mark is pointing and looks back at him inquisitively, “Haechan?” Mark rolls his eyes and nods. “I can’t believe he actually convinced people to call him that, but yeah.”

Yukhei stares back at Donghyuck incredulously. “You know him?”

To tell the truth, Yukhei already knew Donghyuck’s name, he just didn’t feel familiar enough with him to call him that. The boy was gorgeous, and strikingly confident, and Yukhei was just a little intimidated, as well as high-key crushing.

Mark scoffed. “We’ve been best friends since middle school. You know of him?” The last part was more of an observation than a question, but Yukhei dutifully nodded and dragged his eyes back to Mark. He shyly asked the other, “Do you think he’d say yes?” 

Mark gave him a deadpan look. “You’re tall, a dork, and have humongous hands, you fit his type to a tee.” Yukhei felt his eyes widen, and he chanced a glance back at Haech—Donghyuck. With a newfound confidence, he pulled himself out of the comfy armchair he’d been sinking into and walked purposefully to where Donghyuck was sitting with some of his friends. He vaguely heard Mark making halfhearted protests, but he didn’t let them deter him and marched on. 

When he found himself standing at the table the small group of students were gathered around, he felt his confidence quickly slipping. One of them, a pink-haired boy, looked up at him and smiled amicably, but that only made him panic the more. Suddenly he recognized one of them as Renjun, a sophomore from the foreign-exchange club, and hastened to save himself.

“Renjun! I saw you, and ya know, I just wanted to, like, say, hi, dude!” 

Renjun tilted his head at him and raised an eyebrow in amusement, but he humored his weak attempt at saving himself, “Hey, Xuxi, what’s up?” Yukhei stumbles through an awkward, “I’m fine, how are you?” and as soon as Renjun responds, he shoots back a, “See ya later!” and jogs back to where Mark is watching him, clearly unimpressed.

.

The next time he sees Donghyuck is in the campus coffee shop, and his rehearsed tea order is nearly lost. He doesn’t actually lose it, because he needs both the caffeine and the calming effects of this tea, especially if he wants to make it through another day of professors and students that treat him like he’s dumb just because he has an accent. He didn’t learn four language in total just to have his comments and questions sidelined in a discussion.

Donghyuck seems pleasantly surprised by his order, and he hopes that Donghyuck is one of those odd ones that think tea-drinkers are attractive, because that angle could probably work well for him. He has a whole bunch of random tea facts stored in his memory, and he’s always wanted to impress someone with them.

When he finishes putting in the order, he asks for his name and then recalls that it’s Xuxi, glancing at him to check. Yukhei feels honored that he remembered, but shyly informs him that he usually goes by Yukhei, and Donghyuck smiles and nods. If Yukhei were more optimistic, he would call the look on his face fond. Before he walks away to wait for his drink, he almost asks for Donghyuck’s number, but then he switches to a, “See ya later!” and Donghyuck waves at him.

He barely stays around to grab his tea, and when he finally has it and is jogging to his lecture, he apologizes to it for all the risk he put it through, just interacting with Donghyuck. Then he mentally prepares himself for another day dealing with all the other people in the world, who might be easier than Donghyuck to handle, but are less appreciated.

.

The third time he sees Donghyuck, the other almost immediately remembers his name, both of the ones he knows, actually, and calls, “Xuxi! No, Yukhei! Yukhei, where are you headed?”

He jogs to catch up to him, and Yukhei mindfully slows down to accommodate his shorter legs. It’s a practice he’s perfected with most of his friends, actually. He turns his head to face Donghyuck and replies, “Mark said he wanted to show me the recording studio, actually. He said he was friends with some of the grad students in charge of it?”

Donghyuck grins up at him in recognition. “He means Johnny-hyung and Jaehyun-hyung. I’m going there, too! He probably wants to introduce us to each other, he likes to connect people, you know? Do you sing or rap? He said he’d need me to sing some stuff, we can listen to each other!”

Yukhei blinks a few times at the knowledge that he might hear Donghyuck sing today. He’s heard of the vocal-performance major from other students, and can safely call it an honor, then he remembers the question as Donghyuck looks up at him expectantly.

“I rap,” he responds simply, and Donghyuck nods enthusiastically at him. Before he can make a fool of himself trying to make more conversation, they realize that they’ve made it in front of the studio, and Mark is standing at the door, smirking at them.

Donghyuck greets Mark with a hug and a kiss to the cheek, to Mark’s apparent discomfort, and Yukhei remind himself that the two are best friends, who know each other’s types if Mark is anything to go off of, and Donghyuck’s is not Mark beyond the dork part. Yukhei sincerely hopes it’s not, because Donghyuck crushing on Mark who casually dared someone else to ask him out is not something he wants to get in the middle of.

They record things, and Mark shows Yukhei what all the buttons do as Donghyuck goofs around or sings, either action of which don’t help Yukhei’s focus, but he’s doing his best. By Mark’s sly grin, he’s not acting subtle, and he hopes Donghyuck is oblivious or is merciful.

They make it through the entire afternoon, and the three of them walk to their respective dorms after Mark locks up. It’s horribly anticlimactic.

.

This time, they’re at a party. 

Yukhei hasn’t seen Donghyuck yet, which he suspects is good for his health, because he’s a little terrified of imagining him in party clothes, let alone actually seeing such an occurrence. 

He’s dancing carelessly in the middle of a throng of people, without a thought to how much he’s potentially embarrassing himself right now. It’s moments like these that he feels ridiculously extroverted.

After a while of dancing, he escapes to the kitchen to chug a bottle of water. He focuses so much on hydrating, he almost misses the cry for help from out the door and down the hall, conveniently distanced from the rest of the partiers.

He sprints out to help the person, and drags a man away from a smaller body before even checking who either of them are. The guy, bigger than the victim but much smaller than Yukhei, tries to sneer about how, “he was asking for it,” but Yukhei has no inclination of listening to him and shoves him away. The man, smart enough to know he’s been defeated, scowls and trudges away.

Yukhei turns to the person who’d cried for help and gasps when he notices that it’s Donghyuck. He crouches down to where Donghyuck is curled into a ball and cautiously taps his shoulder, causing Donghyuck to flinch and look up at him. The usually bold and bright boy is scared and uncomfortable, but he manages a small smile at Yukhei.

“Should I call Mark, or Renjun, maybe?” Yukhei asks him in a voice as quiet as he can make it above the din of the party. Donghyuck shakes his head and hesitantly pats a hand in front of him, staring at Yukhei pointedly.

“I’ll stay here with you for now?” Yukhei confirms, and Donghyuck nods.

They stay there for almost half an hour as Donghyuck regains his wits. Yukhei pulls him to his feet once he tells him he feels stable enough to stand, and offers to walk him to his dorm.

They make it there, and before Donghyuck shuts the door behind him, he hugs Yukhei tightly, as if to reassure himself.

.

Yukhei sees a lot more of Donghyuck after that night. They exchange numbers the next day when Yukhei gets his tea, and text each other often. Donghyuck sympathizes with him in being pegged as dumb, or naive, or whatever it is. 

(There was a time, Yukhei discovers, that Mark was most definitely Donghyuck’s type, and their collective friends thought he was a fool of a kid in love. Donghyuck had his heart broken, and his friendship with Mark hasn’t been the same since. It’s gotten better, and they are just as close as they once were, but it’s affected by what happened, and to this day, their friends all think that Donghyuck is still hopelessly in love with Mark, and that he should distance himself from him. 

Yukhei tells him he’s glad Mark and him are such good friends to this day, because otherwise he might not have met him. Donghyuck shoves him for his cheesiness, and then gives him a hug.)

Eventually Donghyuck asks Yukhei out, to the latter’s relief, and he says yes, and the rest, as they say, is history.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here I am trying my hand at hyuckhei; hope you liked it! I really just write a lot of stuff with Donghyuck ships, so maybe it's more about my love of him than any ship... dw, I did love writing this! and I love reading hyuckhei fics! There're some pretty great ones out there, lemme tell you! I hope I did this justice, thanks for reading! Comment, please, I crave validation :/


End file.
